


Promise

by Skaigwen



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M, JO1 - Freeform, Jam, Sho - Freeform, Tragedy, Yonashiro, Yonashiro Sho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaigwen/pseuds/Skaigwen
Summary: That was our last promise
Relationships: Yonashiro Sho/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Promise

Under the gloomy sky was a busy city. Finally, after for many years you have now set a foot on your dream Tokyo, Japan. Wandering through the streets and get welcomed by new experience and things but you didnt pay attention to any of them. You only have one purpose for coming here that is fulfilling a promise. A promise you made with him when he left for Japan. A promise that you had always treasured. A promise that you can or will never break. Stopping in the front of the building 'Yumisaki Hospital'. You went inside and got greeted by the usual smell of a hospital and filled with types of people. A nurse tapped your shoulder turning your attention to her "Excuse me, are you Ms. Dimitri?"she asked in a expressionless face. You pressed your lips in a thin line "Yes" you answered."This way please" as she instructed you to follow her. How many years has it been since you entered the hospital..6?..no, maybe 7. As you wandered your eyes you stopped infront of a room 'Yonashiro Sho'. As you opened the door you were awed to see your beloved childhood friend he was gorgeous as ever since the last time he left for Japan. The nurse left you two alone and then you slowly ran to him dropping your things. You hugged him tightly like a kid who was scared that her toy might get stolen. You were crying tons. Finally...you finally met him again. Pulling back from him you can see how expressionless he was no emotion or whatsoever was displayed in his eyes. You pitied him, why did he have to experience this. "Sho, I'm back... i finally fulfilled our promise.." as you said flashbacks were running through your mind.. "Sho promise me you'll comeback okay" you said while trying to holdback your tears, "No" he said. You suddenly raged at him and hitting him then just broke into tears. "Silly you know i have to get transferred to Japan for my medication so its impossible for me to go back here" he suddenly pats your head which made you stop. "Then what do you expect me to go to Japan or something?" you pouted at him as his eyes went wide then smiled " You know what thats a great idea" he laughed as you were about to say something he suddenly cuts you off with his pinky finger in front of your face "Promise me you'll come to Japan and see me,okay?" he looked serious when he said that then you suddenly locked pinky finger with him "Looks like i dont have a choice, i promise then" looking at him with a cocky smile he then ruffled your hair "Whats with that" then the both of you bursted into a laugh Those days were precious. Suddenly you were snapped back to reality when you felt Sho grabbed you arm without force but he still had his emotionless face.He has become this weak.. "Shー" you were about to say but got interrupted by his whisper like words you can barely hear him but you know what he is saying..."Thank you for keeping you promise".At the day of Sho's funeral, ofcourse you cant handle it.It was too much for you that you cant even believe that Sho was gone. You went to his apartment where Sho stayed when he was in Japan. You wandered around trying to laugh as you are imagining what he is like living here. You went into his room as expected it was really tidy. You were looking at his bookshelf when a piece of paper was sticking out.You were hesitant while grabbing it and when you opened it you suddenly dropped to the floor crying. "Sylvi, If you are reading this thank you for fulfilling our promise. I may be gone now but I am still by your side. I have always loved you Sylvi. Please dont cry when I'm gone this is our last promise :). Love Your most handsome friend Sho". "I promise".


End file.
